Life Experience
by Dragonangelx003
Summary: One shot DM/HG. Hermione ducks into a pub to avoid a storm and bumps into an old rival who has changed quite a bit since she last saw him.


~*~*~*~*~I don't own any of the Potter plot or characters.

TO THE READER: This first chapter can be read as a one-shot as was first intended. However, due to popular demand I am going to attempt to continue this story. I apologize for any typo's or homonyms I don't catch. If you find them, tell me and I shall fix them.

"Life Experience"

Seven Years Later…

She was hoping to get home before the storm, but as usual some last minute paperwork at the Ministry had held her up. Sure, Hermione could have apperated or used the floo network, but she lived only a half mile from the main entrance so she made it a habit of walking to and from work for the exercise. Sitting at a desk all day could turn a ministry worker into a shape akin to Umbridge or Slughorn before long. It amazed her how stayed so thin.

A few small drops of rain quickly turned into a near deluge. Ducking into the overhang of a pub, she resigned herself to wait out the storm, but after a few moments of downpour she glanced at her watch. 9:59pm. Sighing, Hermione figured she might as well get a drink while she waited for the rain to stop.

The pub was of Irish style, dark, subtle, very worn-yet clean, with a stereotypical smell of barley and old wood in the air. The bar was mostly empty but for a couple in a booth, three older men playing cards at a table, and a few other patrons at the bar.

Taking up a vacant seat at the end of the bar she waited for the bartender to approach her. "What can I get for you tonight?"

"What do you have on tap?" She asked.

"Killians, Guinness, Bass, Heineken, and Spring Bock."

"Killians, please." She said with a polite smile.

Hermione pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet and browsed the headlines as she sipped her beverage. As the rain pelted the roof she flipped through the pages and came across an article on house elf rights. She wasn't a paragraph into it when she heard the chair adjacent to her slide away from the bar and become occupied. Around the edge of the Prophet she could see some blonde hair, a black jacket hanging on the back of the chair, and a bare shoulder with a green dragon tattoo wrapped around it.

It wasn't until she heard her neighbor speak that she stopped reading. "The usual Brophy, and put her drink on my tab too."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione lowered her paper. "That's very nice of you but I can buy my own-" Her words were forgotten as a pair of grey eyes looked back at her. "Malfoy?"

If it wasn't for his haughty eyes, blonde hair, and cocky smirk she would never have recognized him. Dressed in muggle jeans, and black, sleeveless tee, his entire left arm was tattooed with snakelike dragons and sculls. All seemingly to hide the dark mark as part of the design. She noted that one of the dragons had a gold snitch in its talons, looking like a gold orb to anyone not in the wizarding world.

She didn't know what surprised her more; His ink, his clothes, or the fact that he was offering to buy her a drink.

"Bout time, Granger." He said haughtily. "You're usually more observant than that."

It took her a moment to realize she was staring. "You look…um…different?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a complement?"

Unsure of how to respond, she changed the subject. "You don't have to buy me a drink, I'm perfectly capable to pay for my own." She said in an irritated tone.

"I'm not doing it because I think you can't pay, _Granger_." His tone with her name the same way he did a decade ago. "I thought that perhaps I could start repaying a debt owed to you and the other two 'Heroes of Hogwarts'."

Hermione paused for a second, trying to remember when she or the others ever had bought Malfoy a drink. When she said nothing, he continued.

"A little bird told me that it was you three that suggested to the Minister that they not stick me and my family in Azkaban."

That she did remember. A few days after the battle at Hogwarts were the trials for the remaining death eaters (The ones that were captured by then anyway) and the Malfoy's were at the top of the list. Even though Draco, with the help of Crabb and Goyle, had tried to kill them in the room of requirements, Harry believed that Azkaban was too extreme of a punishment. Perhaps it was the fact that he saw the results of the incarceration on his godfather up close, or maybe it was the fact that he believed that most people deserved a second chance. Either way, Hermione was inclined to agree with him. Ron was a bit more reluctant, but was eventually talked into vouching for them after little persuasion on her part.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said in a sarcastic tone before sipping her beer. After he kept his accusatory glare on her for a solid minute she cracked. "Fine, we vouched for you." Malfoy smirked, his suspicions confirmed. "So what happened? All I read in the prophet was that they let you all go on probation."

His smirk faded. "We were let go with the condition that none of us could use a wand for a decade. If we so much as cast a _reparo_ charm we'd be locked up within the day." He turned away and took a rather large sip of his Guinness.

Hermione gaped. The thought of any wizard, let alone a pure-blood like Lucius Malfoy not being able to use spells, was mind boggling. She wondered how the prideful Draco had survived.

"So," she started. "What have you been occupying yourself with?"

He put his beer down and wiped some foam off his upper lip, a sour expression crossing his face. "You'd laugh."

She sat up a little straighter. "After all the times you laughed at me I think it would be entirely within my right to return the favor." She said, awaiting his response.

After taking another large sip of his beer, he mumbled into his glass.

"What was that?" She said, leaning closer.

"Motorcycle repair." He said, still looking into his now empty glass. He waved the bartender back over while he awaited her gloating, but none came.

"And here I thought you'd give me something worth laughing at." She huffed. "Disappointing."

"Well you seem to be one of the only witches who think so. You know how hard it is to get respect in the wizarding community when you're a wand-less, former Death Eater?" He huffed for a moment before continuing. "Still, its better than a cold cell surrounded by soul-sucking dementors. Besides there's only three years to go."

"That's true I suppose." Said Hermione for lack of anything better to say.

"So what about you? What ever happened to Weasley?" He asked, a little lighter.

"He's currently in Romania with his brother, Charlie. We decided that it would be nice to travel the world a bit before we settle down and add even _more _Weasley's to the world. Also, by George's suggestion his brother should 'get more life experience before settling down'." She said mocking George's voice badly. "So after much debate we decided to temporarily go our separate ways, to return in a few years time without bringing any baggage along like bastard kids, significant others, or disease." She finished her sentence by waving over the bartender for another beer. When she looked back at Draco he had a mildly shocked expression on his face. "What?" She asked.

"I knew you were logical, Granger, but few in this world are THAT logical…or naive. You really think he's going to hold up his part of the bargain?"

She sipped her beer. "I would be disappointed if he didn't, not to mention Molly would kill him. She already considers me her daughter-in-law."

"So did you ever do it?" Draco asked.

"Do what?"

"Travel the world, get your 'life experiences', and the like?" He said scooting forward on his chair.

"I did." She said taking a large sip of beer. "I went to America for a bit, spent almost a year in New York. My parents told me a lot about Australia so I went there for a bit as well, working with some of the native wizards was interesting. Last month I just got back from China. I promised Hagrid that I would bring him back a Fuu dog after Fang died."

"And your life experiences?" He asked raising a platinum eyebrow, the corner of his lips curling up in that textbook Malfoy smirk.

Hermione smiled. "My Gods, is Draco Malfoy trying to get me to talk about sex?!" She chuckled. "In Hogwarts you would have cringed at the thought of me even making out with someone."

Draco shrugged. "Seven years does a lot to change a person."

She caught him quickly glance down to her chest and back up, figuring that perhaps he wasn't only talking about himself. "Indeed it does." She said polishing off her second beer of the night. "To answer your question, yes I did get some 'life experience.' Mostly in New York." A faint blush crossed her face, only partially from the alcohol. "You?"

Draco leaned back in his chair. "I had quite the dry spell when probation started. Couldn't go to many of the wizard hang-outs without getting dirty looks, not just from people who know who I am, but the dark mark didn't help much either. Once I stopped trying to be a restricted pure-blood I traded in galleons for muggle money and got a new look. The dry spell got a bit of a rainstorm after that. Some of those muggle women are-" He whistled for adequate description. "-in bed."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Charming. So have any of those women stuck around for more than a night?"

Draco snorted. "Fuck no!"

Hermione sighed. "Well some things never change. What ever happened to Pansy?"

He shrugged. "She was nice for a while, but she was too clingy and honestly not too bright. Most women, muggle and witch alike, are one night stands because it physically hurts to listen to them talk for more than a few moments. Besides, Father would disown me if I mingled bloodlines with a muggle"

Hermione leaned forward on the bar, resting her chin in her hand. "Yet you've been talking to me for near a half hour."

There was a bit of awkward silence between the two of them before Hermione leaned further forward and asked. "Why are we chatting like this? We've never had a discussion lasting longer than a few sentences of insults before one of us got hexed or punched."

Malfoy leaned forward and spoke quietly so nobody else would hear. "Probably because you are a familiar face from school that doesn't immediately look down on me. You were at the head of our year so at the very least you're tolerable to talk to. And…" He paused. "You've really filled out these past few years. You look good enough to eat." Hermione didn't respond as he expected to his statement.

She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that affected what she would say next, or the fact that she was currently experiencing a dry spell of her own, but at this point she really didn't care. She could use some fun. "You don't look too bad yourself, Malfoy. Much better than that pompous, pale, skinny, wiseass I left back at Hogwarts. You're clearly still pompous and a wiseass," Draco shrugged in agreement. "but you've filled out too, and the touch of ink and humility doesn't hurt."

After a moment Draco leaned in and whispered into her ear. "How about some life experience, Granger?"

She put a finger to her chin as if she was considering it, looking at nothing particular on the ceiling. "Not sure. Do you think you can tolerate a know-it-all mudblood?"

"Only if you can handle a blue-blooded prick." He said, smirking.

Hermione turned, casually finished her drink, and slung her bag over her shoulder before turning to the blonde as if to say, 'well?'

Downing his Guinness, Draco stood up and slung his jacket on while grabbing the silver helmet that sat on the stool adjacent to his. After stepping a few paces away from the bar he paused before dashing back and leaving a bill under his glass.

Hermione was already reaching for her wand when Draco came up behind her. "Don't." He said, putting a hand on her forearm. "I'm not allowed to apperated either. Come on, my ride isn't far."

The two of them walked two blocks away to a repair shop, tucked away from the main road. Draco walked ahead and unlocked the garage door, lifting it and entering the darkness. Emerging a moment later he pushed out an emerald green motorcycle with chrome and silver accents. Hermione wondered to herself if there was anything this man owned that wasn't green, silver, or black.

Tossing her a helmet he asked, "You think you can fit all your hair under that?"

Rolling her eyes she put it on. "Only if you can fit your ego in yours." She said as she slung a leg over the passenger seat of the bike.

Shifting his weight Draco pushed back the kickstand and revved the engine. "You had better hang on tight, Granger." She had barely enough time to wrap her arms around his torso before the bike launched away from the shop.

'Oh my Gods!' She thought to herself. 'This is almost as bad as a broom.' She thanked her luck that at least it wasn't a flying motorcycle like the one Hagrid had as she held on tighter.

It was difficult to concentrate on the road with her arms wrapped around his stomach like that, pressing into his back as they sped along. After a few moments she loosened her grip slightly and moved one of her hands to the hem of his shirt tracing her fingers along his lower abs. Hot breath on the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine and he wondered if she was doing this on purpose. He hadn't been this worked up in…well he couldn't remember how long.

Hermione was relieved when they finally slowed and pulled up along a series of apartment buildings. After putting the kickstand down Draco pulled off his helmet and rested it on the handlebar. Hermione barely had her helmet off before the blondes cool lips came crashing down over hers.

Almost loosing her balance, she started to fall backwards over the curb before his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her snug against him as they made their way to the front door. His kisses seemed almost desperate with need as she parted her lips, their tongues touching tentatively at first before dancing together at a frenzied pace.

Releasing her for an instant Draco fumbled for his key and unlocked the front door before resuming his affections as they tripped over the door jam. Landing ungracefully on the carpeted stairs entwined they tugged at each others clothing.

Her skin felt on fire at his every touch. Heat building in her core she reluctantly pulled away and lifted her blouse over her head, exposing her red lace bra. "Very nice." The blonde purred as he lifted her up and carried her up the remaining steps, her legs wrapped around his waist. With one arm his cleared off the table in the hallway and plopped her down on it, removing his shirt as well.

Their bodies ground together with hot friction as they lavished fiery kisses on each other. Pulling slowly away, Draco's bottom lip remained in between Hermione's teeth for a moment before she let it go.

A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he trailed kisses down her neck and collar bone. If someone had told him he would be sleeping with a Gryffindor mudblood this evening he would have laughed in their face.

She gasped as he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking roughly. She ran her fingers through his hair causing his cock to twitch in anticipation. Reaching down he traced a finger along the moist heat radiating from her lace panties as she inched closer to his hand giving him permission to continue.

Slipping the panties aside he ran a calloused digit along her folds earning a small squeal of pleasure in response. As he inserted a finger her inner muscles urged him on further as he continued to lavish attention on her breasts. She was so responsive it practically made him drool.

Hermione's skin was aflame as he plunged his finger into her, causing her stomach muscles to flutter with pleasure. Reaching down she unbuttoned his jeans and grasped the blondes member through his boxer and began to stroke it. She felt his breath hitch around her moist nipple as he gasped in surprise.

Before long they were grinding into each others hands with such fury that sweat was glistening on their skin. With his free hand Draco had to pull Hermione's skilled grasp away before this party ended too soon. Pinning her hand over her head instead he continued his lavations on her, adding another finger and pumping harder into her as she moaned desperately into his mouth.

When the fluttering muscles around his fingers ceased he withdrew them, bringing them up to his mouth to suck off the sweet, tangy nectar.

With the same hand he reached down and slid her soaked panties down her hips and discarded them. Kicking his pants and boxers to the side as well he lined up his member with her slick core.

"Wait!" Hermione said, leaning to the side of the table and grabbing her wand. Pointing it to her stomach she said, "_parvulus impedo."_ A faint red glow emanated in her lower stomach then faded before she tossed her wand aside. Tracing a finger along a silver line of scar across Draco's chest she purred. "Go ahead."

Grabbing fistfuls of her skirt on either side of her hips he pulled her forward, impaling into her as she gasped his name. She had one night stands before but none were this intense. The taboo of having sex with a rival was thrilling, but having sex with Malfoy was above and beyond forbidden, adding a flavor of danger that she had never experienced before.

Drunk with pleasure she leaned back and braced herself with her arms as he pounded into her relentlessly, making the table slam again and again into the sheetrock. She was nearing her second orgasm of the night as he bent down and took her nipple in his mouth again, sending her over the edge. She screamed, but couldn't hear a sound over her own heart pounding in her ears.

Her hot, wet, folds clamped franticly around him threatening to milk him dry. Draco tried to hold on a bit longer but when he heard her scream his name, his FIRST name, he couldn't hold on any longer. Digging his fingernails into her hips he thrust into her a final few times he emptied into her before partially collapsing onto her chest.

As her breath slowed he made a note to himself that the first time Hermione Granger ever called him Draco, it was in the throws of passion. He wasn't even entirely sure she was aware of it herself, but he was sure to tuck it away for mental use on another day.

Between breaths, Hermione asked "Which…is your bedroom?"

Head still on her damp chest he idly pointed to a door down the hallway. As she shifted he stood up looking around for his pants. Finding them he reached down to pick them up when the brunette grabbed his other hand, pulling him toward his bedroom.

"I'm not the cuddling type, Granger." He said with annoyance thinking she would want him to spoon her until dawn.

As they entered his room she whipped him down onto his green and black bedspread before discarding her skirt to the side and crawling on top of him. When her face was just over his abs she whispered onto his skin. "Who said anything about cuddling?"

The blonde threw his head back, his breath caught in his throat as she took his semi-hard member in her mouth. Draco would have never imagined that one day Granger would be blowing him like a seasoned pro.

Already rock hard, he managed to look down as his shaft disappeared down the back of her throat. "Christ!" He said grabbing a fistful of her hair as her tonsils lavished attention on his member. After a few agonizingly pleasurable moments he pulled her up. "Get up here." He said, deep growl emanating from his chest.

Soon their lips crashed together each tasting the other as she lined herself up on his shaft and lowered onto him wish a slow grind. Digging in her knees she began to ride him fast enough to burn, but slow enough to torture him.

The sensation was intoxicating. She rode him like that for what seemed like an eternity before he couldn't take it anymore. He could only let her be in control for so long. Breaking the kiss he grabbed her round hips and began to thrust up into her at a blurred speed, pulling her down onto him with each impale.

Writhing on top of him it sounded like she whispered 'Draco' again before gasping "don't stop…yeah…Gods don't stop." A few swift breaths later she clamped down around his member for the second time of the night. He followed her shortly, moving her in circles over him.

A moment later she was lying at his side, tracing a finger along the tattoo dragon on his arm. Turning he looked at her with glazed eyes. "Don't ever call me 'Draco' in a public setting." She looked at him confused. "Because I may just have to bend you over the nearest flat surface."

Wiping the sweat off his brow he pushed away the platinum hair plastered to his face. When he turned back to the goddess at his side, he found her already asleep. Grinning to himself he turned back and looked at his ceiling thanking his luck that at least she didn't want to cuddle.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, she was gone. Her side of the bed immaculately made as if she was never there. Sitting up slowly he made his way to the shower to rinse off.

While under the hot stream of water, he tried to process what had occurred the previous night. If it wasn't for the scratch marks along his ribs, chest, and back he would have thought it was only an incredibly realistic dream.

Towel wrapped around his waist he exited his room. The hallway was empty of discarded clothing, the tables items were back where they were, albeit the wall behind the table had seen better days.

Making his way down to his kitchen he went to open his fridge door when he heard "_alohamora_" before his front door swung open. Seconds later Hermione entered his kitchen, wearing one of his shirts, his jeans, and carrying a white grocery bag.

Before he could say anything she tossed him a foil wrapped, warm package that smelled like breakfast. "So I don't get cuddled, but I get breakfast?" He said questionably.

She unwrapped her breakfast sandwich and took a bite out of it. When she finished chewing, she spoke. "Don't think too much into it. I had to kill some time while I was waiting for my clothes to dry."

Draco only now realized that the stackable dryer in the corner of the apartment had a load tumbling in it. "I couldn't very well go to work with clothes stinking of sex, and I would have made my own breakfast but I don't think I could count beer and chips as a decent meal." She gestured towards his definably bachelor supply of food.

As if on cue, the dryer beeped, signaling the end of the cycle.

As Hermione stripped out of his clothes his cock twitched lightly from under his towel. Last night was mostly in the dark, watching her strip in broad daylight in his kitchen was admittedly a turn on.

While buttoning up her now clean blouse she asked him, "Can you still get owl messages or do you prefer e-mail now?"

He frowned at her. "I may not be able to use a wand but I am not a muggle, Granger, contrary to how I may look now."

Putting her shoes on she picked up her bag and the remainder of her breakfast. "Owl it is then."

Raising an eyebrow, he spoke through a mouthful of eggs and beacon. "For what?" He swallowed.

She walked up to him and gave him a seductive kiss before pulling away and tracing a finger down his old _sectumsempra _scar. "For the next time one of us could go for some life experience." She whispered before backing away and apperating out of his kitchen with a bang, leaving Draco alone with a half eaten sandwich, and another raging hard on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DONE! My first Potter fanfic. What do you people think? Reviews = Love

Btw, '_parvulus impedo' _means 'to prevent children'. I like to think Hermione is smart enough to use birth control, contrary to many other stories.


End file.
